Oxygen
by XXXhopelessly-addictedXXX
Summary: Edward left Bella yet again. Jacob is there to dry her tears. But, what happens when someone comes back...Does she stay with Jacob? Or does she go back to her roots?...read & find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

August 13. I couldn't believe it. It was my wedding day, and after all that talk about me leaving him at the alter, that's what he was doing to me. I just couldn't believe it. Yesterday was horrible. I had been expecting Alice to enforce the twenty-four hour rule, since she had enforced every other silly tradition that had to do with weddings, but that's not what happened. I woke up that morning and Alice seemed really gloomy. I chocked it up to her thinking about the things that she had to accomplish that day. I had stayed the night at the Cullens', since I was going to be living there permanently in just a few days, and Edward seemed even more subdued than Alice. Jitters? Possibly. Not about getting married, no not about that, but about the demand that hew would finally fulfill after the wedding. He just didn't want to hurt me. He left shortly after I awoke to let me get dressed, and then he came in and suggested that all of us go on a picnic. That was unusual since I was the only one who actually ate. But I agreed. Maybe it was one of those human experiences he was trying to cram into me before the big day.

But when I got to the picnic spot, I immediately knew something was wrong. Nobody looked happy. Emmett didn't even laugh when I tripped over something, probably my own two feet. Alice looked almost angry. Rosalie looked smug and jealous, and Esme looked like she would be crying if that were possible. And Jasper, Jasper was the worst. He looked almost like he was in physical pain from all the emotion he was feeling. Yet it was clear on every face that they didn't want him to do anything about it. They wanted to feel what they were feeling, for whatever reason they were feeling it. Then Edward and I sad down and I braced myself for whatever it was that was going on. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. I was sure of it. Was I suddenly on another hit list? As far as I knew I was only on the Volturi's and that would be taken care of soon enough. So what was it?

After what seemed like forever, Edward finally spoke up. "Bella, I'm so sorry." He said, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" I asked more than a little confused.

"For doing this to you again. But, I'm doing it differently this time. Not so clean…"

"What? What are you doing?" I interrupted. "What's going on?"

"We're leaving again Bella."

I understood what he meant this time. Not all of us, just them. They were leaving me behind. Again. I started to hyperventilate.

"What? Why? We're finally getting everything we wanted. It's all working out. I can't live without you."

"No it's not Bella." He said. "You're not getting what you want. Not really. You've been talking in you sleep again Bella. You're not happy. Jasper can feel it. Alice can't always see your future like she used to be able to. Even though you haven't make the conscious decision yourself. You miss Jacob. You want Jacob Black."

"No Edward. I want you. I want all of you." I said gesturing towards the rest of the family. "For eternity."

"In your sleep, Bella, you don't say that. You say that you love Jacob. You say that he's your air. That you were the way it should've been."

"But that's not how I really feel. I just miss Jake, that's all."

"I don't think so Bella. That's not it. You really love Jacob. And it's not the way you love a brother or Charlie."

"But I love you more."

"And I love you too, Bella, but you could go to Jacob and have the kind of life that you should. You could get married, have children, and be truly happy."

"But, I wouldn't be truly happy without you. And what about you? What about that shell of a person you said you become?"

"You would be happy Bella. You would be happy with Jacob. And there's more than one reason I'm doing the break differently this time. I won't allow myself to be that way again, and you shouldn't all yourself to be that way either."

"Please don't Edward. Please, all of you." I pleaded over his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, but it has to be this way. The kind of change you are about to make cannot be undone, and no matter how much we talk about it, I can't make myself think it's the right thing to do. With Jacob you can have a normal life. Well, as normal as can be considering he's a werewolf. But he can protect you just as much as I can. He can make you happy. Bye, Bella. I will always love you, but I doubt I'll be back." He said as he turned to walk away.

Just then I thought of something. "Wait, what about the Volturi?"

"Don't worry, Carlisle went to see them and they have agreed not to harm you. It was easy to persuade them, Aro is very fond of Carlisle." Alice replied tightly.

"How do you know that they're not just saying that?" I asked Edward who had paused at the edge of the clearing.

"Alice would've seen that, and if they did come you would still be protected. They know we are leaving you. Aro heard it in Carlisle's thoughts. They would only send one or two after you, and the wolves could easily handle them." He replied. "We would not leave you if you were not safe."

I turned to face the rest of the group. "Do you guys really agree with this? Do you really think its best if you leave me?"

"This time we all do, Bella," Answered Esme. "We are going to miss you tremendously, but this time you are going to have someone to go to. This life Bella, this life you cannot go back on. Jacob is who you should be with."

"Bella, you have a chance to have children with someone you love and someone who loves you. You can't give up that chance just so you can become a monster." Rosalie spoke up just as the others got up to leave.

"W won't try to make you forget this time. Remember us, but remember us happily. The heart on your bracelet, keep it. For my heart will always be your." Edward said with one last kiss on the forehead.

And then they were gone.

I didn't know what I was going to do yet. But, I couldn't let myself cry like I wanted to. I had a wedding to cancel. I had people to uninvited. As for Jacob, I didn't know about him, I hoped he had imprinted by now, because I wasn't going to be running to him. I wouldn't let him see me broken like that. I wouldn't let him see me cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters associated with it. That honor belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: Okay, so I know the first chapter was extremely crappy, what with the whole breakup and everything, but it is going some where, I promise. I'm just not sure where yet. Hang in there though please. Oh, and by the way I do love Edward, I really do, but I thought it was time for Jake to have his happy ending. Sorry. ******

Chapter 2

JPOV

August 13. Bella's wedding day. I sure didn't get to stay in the woods long. My brothers just wouldn't stay out of my head. It got too loud. I had to phase back. I had to go home. I decided I would go to Bella's wedding. Just for a little while, one final good-bye. It would be painful, but I hoped it would bring some kind of closure. I doubted it.

I showed up at the Cullens' house late. Not on purpose, I just couldn't figure out if I was dressing for a wedding or a funeral. So, since I was late, I figured I would have a lot of trouble finding a place to park. (I didn't want to run because I didn't want to mess up my clothes, just in case.) I didn't. I pulled in, and the only vehicle I saw was Bella's truck. I immediately thought I got the time wrong, so I looked at the invitation again. Nope. 2pm. It was now 2:15, so what was the deal? With that one leech—Alice—planning the ceremony, there would've been a lot of people there, I thought remembering a past party that she had planned. At least Bella's parents and step dad, but I didn't see any other vehicles. I decided to go in and see what was going on. I stepped inside the house, and I walked into a big empty room. I guessed that this room is where the wedding was supposed to take place, although there was absolutely nothing there to indicate that a wedding was happening here. In fact, if it wasn't for that awful smell, I wouldn't have known they had ever lived here. I decided to go upstairs and see if I could find Bella. After all, her truck was here. I was beginning to panic. What if they change her before the wedding and not after? But why would she just abandon her truck here? I got to the top of the stairs and began to quietly open doors. They were all empty. I got to the last door and stopped. I heard crying. I immediately knew it was Bella. (Partially because vampires couldn't cry.) What had happened? I threw open the door and she was lying on a large wrought iron bed. I walked over to her and began stroking her hair, comforting her. Maybe, when she calmed down. She would tell me what had gotten her so upset. She jumped up, I guess I surprised her.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" She asked as she wiped the tears frantically off of her face.

"Bella, I was invited. Why are you crying?" I replied concerned.

"Who invited you? I wish I had known you were invited. I could have called and told you it was cancelled."

"Bells, what happened?"

"He left me Jake. Again. They left Jake, and I don't know what to do."

I couldn't believe that they would do this to her twice. To my beautiful Bella. But I had seen her worse. Now she was just crying. Grant it she was crying buckets, but still it was nowhere near as bad as the zombie she had been last year.

"Bella, honey, it'll be alright. I'm here. God, how could he do this to you? Twice."

"Jake, he did it for us."

Now I was confused. "What?"

"He said he was leaving because I loved you. Because once I changed I couldn't go back, I couldn't undo it. He said that with you I could have a normal life. He left me so I could go to you."

Needless to say, I was shocked. I never expected this one coming. "But why would he do that? He already had you."

"He never had wanted to change me, and this way, he didn't have to. He thinks that I will be happier with you. Even when he dumps me he's not thinking of himself." She wasn't crying so much now.

Huh. Well, this was something I never expected. Maybe I did still have a chance. A good chance. Maybe I should thank him if I ever see him again. Which I hoped I didn't. Maybe. "Bells, why don't you come back home with me? I'll see if one of the pack can bring your truck back."

"Thanks Jake. I don't really think I could drive like this. I'm so sorry you had to see me like this. I swore I wouldn't let you."

"As much as I hate to see you cry, I've seen you worse. You looked worse when he left the first time. You're forgetting that I have Sam's memory of you in the woods that night. You're going to be alright. You don't have to be alone."

"Thanks, Jacob. You don't have any idea how much this means to me. How much you mean to me."

By this time we had made it to my car and was on our way to LaPush. My emotions were conflicting with me. I was ecstatic that Cullen had left, but I was tormented that he could do this to Bella. It was painful. I was also wondering if she would take me, and if she did, would it be just because the bloodsucker had asked her too? Or would that be a reason for her not to go to me?

Bella had fallen asleep while I was driving, and she looked like she had had a long night. I didn't want to wake her up, so when I got to the house, I picked her up, and as softly as I could, carried her to my room. She didn't even stir, but her sleeping did not look peaceful. She looked like she was having a nightmare. She probably was. But I just couldn't bring myself to wake her up. And besides, I needed the time to think. Think about what I was going to do next. As I was thinking, a slow smile spread across my face. I would be there to comfort her; after all, I had warned her that I would be waiting in the wings.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

I was surprised when Jake showed up at the Cullen's house. I wasn't sure what I was going to do now, but I hadn't gone catatonic like the last time they left. I hadn't even cried until I had called and uninvited all the guests. At least I thought I had uninvited all the guests, but apparently someone had invited Jacob. Who it was, I still hadn't figured out, but I was glad that he came. Soon after he got there I had realized that I needed him, and I probably should've gone to him in the first place. Charlie and Renée sure weren't disappointed to hear that I wasn't getting married. Sure they were sad that I was sad; and angry that he had left to once but twice; but they weren't disappointed. I had assured them that I would be fine, and thanks to strength in my voice that I didn't know I possessed, they had believed me.

Jake had taken me to his house from the Cullens', and I honestly couldn't remember even making it there, but obviously I had because I woke up and I was in Jake's room. It was dark outside, and I wondered what time it was. I had been awake for awhile now, just thinking about what was going to happen next, as I was sure Jacob would be too. It took him actually coming to my rescue for me to realize that I needed Jacob as much as I needed air at this particular point in time. Which was kind of ironic if you thought about it considering our last conversation had been about how he was my air and Edward was my drug. I wondered idly if he was right. I think I knew the answer. I wasn't too sure about how I felt about entering into a relationship right now. I didn't think that it would be such as good idea, but I really didn't think that me and Jake could be just friends. And I obviously couldn't be without him. So, maybe a relationship was the only way to go. Maybe it would make me better, and I could think of worse things than being in a relationship with someone I loved.

Yes, there were definitely worse things than that. Like being dumped by your fiancé the day before the wedding. His timing sure could've been better. Maybe I should hate them all. Hate them all for doing this to me. But, I didn't. Sure I was mad at them. I was mad as hell because they all had a part in it this time. I was mad, but I didn't hate them, and I would do exactly what they said and think about them happily. Maybe the sheer knowledge that Edward actually did still love me was what make it easier for me to think about him, or maybe it was because nobody was trying to make me forget this time. A person could really have an emotional breakdown when they think they may be going crazy.

And here it was, back to Jacob. Because thinking about that first time inevitable caused me to think about how much he helped me. In the end of that first time, I think we really were about to become more than friends. And then I had still loved him like a brother, or thought I did. I definitely did not love him like a brother now, because I doubter that many sisters actually wanted to kiss their brother.

Yes, I hate to admit it, but I did. I had wanted to kiss Jacob again on several occasions. I wanted to feel that warmth again. And sadly, I couldn't honestly tell you whether Edward or Jacob was a better kisser, because they were both such complete and total opposites. And I loved both of them. Maybe not equally, but who knows maybe eventually. Jake could give me everything I needed. Protection, warmth, and love. So, I had decided. And once I make my decisions I could not back down on them. I would give myself to Jacob. He could have me and I wouldn't waste any time mourning over Edward Cullen. I would let go this time like Jake had said. Mow all I had to do was go tell him. I guess I could go to college now. But, I wouldn't be going to Alaska. Probably the Community College. I had been accepted there. Edward had insisted that I apply there too, keeping up appearances. Now I was grateful that he had. Now I could still live with Charlie and be with Jake too. I had to go tell him what I had decided. Now. Maybe, since I wasn't currently on anyone's hit list, I could afford to be optimistic.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

JPOV

I was surprised when Bella walked out of my room. I had been completely prepared to comfort her while she cried, and she walks out completely tear free, with a rosy complexion, and a small smile on her face. Okay, so there goes my game plan. What's going on?

She comes and sits beside me on the sofa, and then she lays her head in my lap. I begin stroking her hair like I had earlier. Maybe the waterworks would come now.

"Jake," she said "I've made up my mind."

"About what Bells?" I ask.

"About what I'm going to do next."

"And what is that?" I ask truly curious.

"Let go." She answered.

"Let go?"

"Yes, I'm going to let go of Edward this time. I'm going to let go, so I can be with you."

Alright, so I had not been expecting this. Tears…yes. Anger…maybe. But automatic acceptance? Never. I wondered if she was alright. "Are you sure Bella, are you sure that's what you really want?" I asked apprehensive, but already a little hopeful.

"Yes Jake, I love you, you know that. You're everything I could ever need." She turned around with her head still in my lap to face me. "Why Jake? Is there someone else? Have you imprinted? Because I would understand."

"Silly Bella. I haven't imprinted. And of course I want you. I told you I would be waiting in the wings and I still am. I just wanted to make sure it was what you really wanted before I got my hopes up."

"Oh, it is Jake, it is." And with that we were kissing. I had been dreaming about this kiss. It was so filled with hope and longing for the future, for a happy ending. When we broke apart we were both gasping for much needed air. And I was sure I had a huge grin on my face, because I was truly happy. And she looked happy too, not as happy as I had ever seen her, but I hoped to change that soon. She was my Bella now, and my Bella was going to be happy.

"So, does this make you _my_ girlfriend now?" I asked her, the huge grin still plastered to my face.

"Yeah, I guess it does. Wow. Talk about a quick comeback. It's almost like he knew this would happen."

Just then she thought of something, "Jake, who invited you to the wedding?" She asked.

"Edward did. He sent me an invitation, and a note. He said that if he was me he would want the option." I said chuckling. "After that, I phased and was determined to stay in wolf form forever like Taha Aki, but the stupid voices just wouldn't stay out of my head. I never had any peace."

She laughed at that and then said, "I'm glad he did, because if he hadn't then I would probably have still been laying on that bed crying instead of in your arms, well rested."

"Yeah, this is definitely preferable. For me anyways," I said.

"For me as well," she answered.

We sat like that for the longest time not saying anything and every once in a while I would lean down and kiss her. It was a wonderful night. Then all of a sudden she said, "Jake, I've been thinking about college."

I automatically tensed up. "Your not leaving are you?" I asked.

"No Jake, the opposite I think. I think I'm going to go to the Community College so I can stay in Forks. With Charlie. And you." She said looking up at me with a sheepish grin. "I think maybe I'll be an English major. What do you think?" she asked.

"You'll stay here, in Forks? For me? God Bella, what do you think I think? We've got to go tell Charlie. Wow. He'll be thrilled." I looked at the clock. 1 am. "On second thought we better wait until in the morning. I wouldn't want to wake him up. I already called and told him you were here Bells, so don't worry." I said as I seen her alarmed expression when she looked at the clock as well.

"Thanks. You know, Jake, Charlie always did like you better, except he kind of thought you were irresponsible. Which reminds me, you better do your best to convince him that you sold that bike, or he will not be too happy about our relationship." She said laughing.

"Yeah. Hey, won't it seem kind of strange that your already in another relationship not two days after your last one ended?"

"I don't think so. He's just so relieved that I'm not with Edward anymore. And he like you so much anyways, he'll probably be fine with it."

"Well, that's good because I don't want us to be a secret. There's too many secrets in our lives as it is." I said.

"Yeah" was all she said. And then she curled and laid her head against my chest and went to sleep. I followed soon after.

**A/N: Okay, now it's starting to go somewhere. Kinda. Anyways, I don't really know if Forks has a Community College or not, so just go along with me okay? Thanx. Review please. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

All in all, yesterday, or last night I guess, wasn't that bad of a day. I told Jacob about my plans, and he had seemed really happy about them. I couldn't believe I had let myself get all worried about Jake imprinting. I mean he'd been holed up in his house since he came back, and I really wasn't worried about him imprinting on Leah. I laughed aloud at that thought, and then regretted it. Leah's life had been hard. She had a right to be bitter.

Today, I needed to go home, take a shower, dress nicely, and then head out to the college. I was certain I had already missed the deadline to sign up for Fall classes, so I was already a little depressed. I would have nothing to do while Charlie was at work, and Jake was at school. I would probably end up having to wait until the winter classes began. But I had to try. Even thought I had promised myself, and Jake, that I would let go of Edward, I had a feeling that alone time was not a very good thing for me right now.

Jake had fell asleep on the couch, so I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek and wake him up to tel him I was leaving. Then I remembered that he had brought me here, so I asked him about my truck. He sat up and groggily said that it was outside. I didn't know how it could've gotten here without me hearing it, but when I looked outside, sure enough, it was there. I kissed Jake goodbye, and then got in my truck. I told Jacob I would be back when I finished up at the college.

So, I went home and took a shower then set out to find something to wear. I ended up wearing the skirt and blouse Alice had given me for graduation, since the only other skirt I had was my khaki on, and I had had that one since I come to Forks. I let my hair hang loose, and put on some lip gloss for good measure. After all, I figured I would have to do a lot of groveling if I wanted to get into the Fall classes. Then, I headed for the college.

When I got there, I went up to the woman in the admissions office, whose name was Kathryn, and asked about the fall courses.

"Sure, hun, what's your name?" she asked.

"Bella Swan, but I doubt you'll find anything. I was accepted, but I haven't registered." I told her.

All the while she was looking at her computer screen, her fingers flying over the keyboard.

"Here we are", she said, "Bella Swan. You're scheduled to start classes after Labor Day."

I stared at the, shocked. "What? I haven't even registered."

"That's not what the computer says. Would you like me to double check?"

"No, I'm sure there's no mistake" I said tightly.

By this time, I had it figured out. I knew what had happened, and it had Edward Cullen written all over it. And I bet, if I went to the bank, all of my money would have been wired back from Alaska. I wouldn't even be surprised if there was a large bonus. In fact, I'd almost bet on it. I asked Kathryn for my schedule, thanked her, and then headed out the door.

I was in my truck debating on whether or not I should go to the bank or not, when I say Charlie's cruiser sitting outside the local donut shop. Go figure. I decided to go in, and break the news about me and Jacob, and in case he took it badly—which I doubted—I'd wait until after that to tell him about how I was going to stay with him. He would be thrilled that he could still have home cooked meals.

I walked inside the donut shop and took a deep breath. I wasn't sure how I should start out, but I wasn't going to tell him about Edward already having enrolled me in my college classes, and probably already wired my money back from Alaska. I was sure that one or possibly both of those things were somehow illegal, and also I knew he would wonder how he accessed private accounts, and I couldn't exactly tell him 'Oh, vampires have their ways.' So, I decided to go with the obvious.

"Hey Dad" I said.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" He asked.

I still wasn't sure how to go, so I thought of something else. "Nothing, Dad, I just saw the cruiser, and thought I'd come by and see what you wanted for dinner."

He looked a little surprised. "Bella, you don't have to do that. I was just going to order a pizza."

"I want to dad, besides, I figured I needed to get back in the habit. Wouldn't want you to get used to takeout."

"What do you mean get back in the habit? It's only a few more days until you start college. You don't have to waste your time cooking." He was looking at me intently, probably looking for signs of insanity. I don't know if he found any or not, but he looked worried.

"Well, yeah Dad in Alaska, but do you honestly think I want to go to the same college as Edward?" I asked.

"No, I guess not." He said confused.

"Exactly. I've decided I'm going to the Community College, so I can stay here in Forks."

I hadn't really wanted to tell him this first, but since it was already out, I guess I could tell him about Jacob next. I don't know why all of a sudden, that seemed so hard to me. I guess I hadn't fully grasped it myself, or maybe the problem was that I would have to, yet again, hide the fact that I was dating a mythical creature. Maybe I would be better off with Mike Newton. I cringed at the thought.

"Really Bella!" Charlie exclaimed, bringing me back to the present. "That's great! I've been trying to figure out what I was going to do when you left, and now I guess I don't have to worry about it so much." He studied my face again, more closely this time. "Is something else bothering you?" he asked, "You know other than the obvious?"

Curse my face. People have always been able to tell if something else was on my mind, and just like that, Charlie could tell that there was something else that needed to be said. I realized at that moment, that I wanted Jacob to be there when I told Charlie, so I told him something the could get me what I wanted, "Oh, it's nothing Dad," I said, "I just wanted to tell you that I already invited Jacob over to dinner if that's okay with you. " I hoped my lie didn't seem too obvious.

"Fine. Fine. Jake's welcome anytime." He said as he put on his jacket to leave. "I'll see you when I get home Bells, bye."

Now that he was gone, it left me to wonder why I hadn't been able to tell him about Jacob. For some reason, I didn't think it had anything to do with me lying to him again, or the fact that it was a fast comeback. No, I think it was something bigger, something stronger, that neither Jacob nor I had any control over. Something, that maybe I didn't want to control. I just couldn't figure it out, and I had a felling that until I did, I wouldn't be able to tell Charlie about me and Jake.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that I have used in my story. I just own this story line. Yeah, I know, I'm really sorry I didn't think about writing Twilight first. If I had it wouldn't have been near as good. Let's throw a pity party. :'( ………lol

**A/N: Sorry, it took so long for me to write this chapter. I went on sort of a vacation, and I kinda got into writers block. I know where I want to go with the story, I just don't know how to get there. Anyways, this chapter is about what Jacob did while Bella went to the college. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

JPOV

She was finally gone. Not that I wanted her to leave, no not at all. I just really needed to talk to Sam. Alone. I needed to ask him something, and although I was sure I was right, the subject would make me seem like a complete idiot if I was wrong.

So, I ran to Sam's house, in human form, because I didn't want any werewolves that may be running around to hear my thoughts. It was all I could think about and I knew that they would find out about it soon enough. I got there thinking I should have seen if he was home first. Oh well, it was too late for that. I walked up to the door and went in—it was a familiar house and I did not feel the need to knock.

Luckily, Sam and Emily were sitting at the table eating breakfast. She had make a huge pan of eggs even though it was just the two of them and it didn't look like there was going to be any leftovers. I waved hello to them, and then motioned for them to continue eating. I didn't want to ruin their meal over what could possibly be the most stupid question known to werewolf. It wasn't stupid to me, but it affected me, so that was probably normal. When he was finished eating, I asked him to come outside with me so I could ask him my question. He obliged, and then went out to stand on the porch. He could tell I was nervous, so he let me take my time.

Finally, though, I got it out "Is it possible for us to imprint on someone after they've seen them?" I asked. "I mean I know that Jared had already seen Kim, but I mean after they've been a werewolf?" Whatever he thought I was going to ask him, I don't think it was that.

It took a while for him to think about it, but finally he answered. "I don't know," he said "I've never heard of it before."

This was terrible. It was the most important question I had ever asked and he didn't have the answer to it. Finally he spoke again, "Jacob, why did you ask that question?"

I took a deep breath and answered. "Because I think I've imprinted on Bella."

"Are you sure Jake? You've wanted this to happen for awhile now. Are you sure you're not just imagining it? And besides, Jake, I don't even know if it's possible." He said.

"I don't know if it's possible either. That's why I needed to talk to you so bad. Bella finally told me she wanted to be in a relationship with me. I don't want to screw it up be telling her I've imprinted on her if I haven't."

"Congratulations. I know you've wanted that for a long time now, and your right about not needing to screw it up. You need an answer to your question, and there's only one other person who might have it."

So, we were off to find the only other person who might know the answer to my question, Old Quil. My last hope. If anyone knew the answer to my question, he would.

We got to Old Quil's house and knocked on the door. He answered it with a smile on this face and invited us in. He was always happy to see part of the pack, especially me and Sam. After we assured him that we didn't need anything, Sam got down to business and started explaining the situation; with me putting in a small confirmation every now and then.

When we were finished with our explanation, Old Quil's expression was grim; like there was something he should've told us but didn't want to. Then after another moment's hesitation, probably trying to decide where to start, he began to speak. "The answer to your question is 'yes'. It is possible, but not probable. You see usually it is like love at first sight." I chuckled slightly remembering that that had been Bella's exact interpretation of it. "But still," he continued, "it is possible to imprint later, after you've already seen them. But it has only happened—to my knowledge—on one occasion."

He paused again. Whether it was to be dramatic, or if he was searching for words, I'm not sure, but he soon began again. "This is the real story of Taha Aki and the third wife. Do you know why Taha Aki decided that he wanted to grow old with her?" he asked.

"Because he imprinted on her?" I guessed. "But what does that have anything to do with me? Imprinting is not a new thing. Sam, Jared, and Quil have all done it. What I want to know is if it is possible for me to have imprinted on Bella."

"Right, be imprinted on her." He said ignoring my question. I assumed he would get there in his own time. "The thing you don't know is how Taha Aki met the third wife. When she was just thirteen years old, she started helping the second wife with the children. There were many children and it was hard for the second wife to take care of them by herself. The second and third wife became very good friends, and the third wife was a tremendous help. Taha Aki, by this time, had seen the third wife many times, and he had not imprinted on her. He was very excited, but it was a hard pregnancy, and she died in childbirth. The third wife was very grief stricken for her friend, but she knew that Taha Aki would not be able to take care of his children and run the tribe at the same time, so she stayed and helped with the children while raising the new baby. It wasn't until that baby was about four years old, that Taha Aki imprinted on her. At first, it scared him, he had never that baby was about four years old, that Taha Aki imprinted on her. At first, it scared him, he had never felt anything like it before. This feeling that she was the only one in his world. He felt for her more strongly than either of his other wives whom he had loved deeply. Eventually, he told her how he felt though, and that's how we get to the part of the story you already knew. Taha Aki had known the third wife for years before he imprinted on her. From then on, when one of you imprinted it was like the love at first sight way. Until now, it seems. What happened?"

Sam and I were stunned. We never expected to get that kind of answer. It finally registered to me that he had asked me a question. "Well, as I'm sure you already know, the Cullen's left again. As much as I've been keeping myself in my house, I didn't know that they had left. I decided I would go to the wedding, you know the final good-bye. When I got there, I saw her crying, and it was just different. I've always loved Bella, but this was stronger than love. Bella's been the only girl in my world for a long time now, but it was like there was just me and her and the rest of the world had melted away."

"Yep, he's imprinted." Sam said.

"It sure sounds like it" Old Quil agreed amazed.

It still hadn't sunk in. I had actually imprinted on Bella. There would be no more problems. There would just be me and her. The way it was supposed to be. Happily ever after. "I can't believe it. I've got to tell Bella. Oh, Bella, that reminds me," I said suddenly remembering something. "Bella said she was coming back to my place after she got through at the college. I've got to go. Thank you." I said as I went out the door.

When I got to my house, Bella was already there, but it didn't look like she had been there long. She was still in her truck. I ran to the truck, wrenched open the door, and pulled Bella into a fierce hug. "I've got something to tell you." I whispered in her ear.

"Can't…breathe…Jake." She said laughing. I released her. "I've got something to tell you too Jake" she continued "you go first."

"Ok," I said, "Bell, I've imprinted on you." There it was. I had let it out. I couldn't be any happier. "Now, what did you want to tell me?"

She looked completely stunned. "Uh…you're invited to dinner," she said. I laughed and then wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. With no holding back.

**A/N: So, there it is. How did you like it? I really had some difficulties with this chapter. Sometimes it's a little hard for me to get into Jake's character. BTW for those of you reading who are more EXB inclined hang in there; you never know what may happen. Well, one of you knows what's gonna happen, but she better not tell anybody…lol…..x-o-nobody2love-o-x…you better keep your mouth shut...jk luv ya sis. I really wish you guys would comment more. It makes me feel like I'm doing a crappy job ******** Tell your friends, and please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any part of it for that matter. In fact the only character I own is the annoying waiter. Woot.

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long for me to post this chapter. I've actually had it written for like a week now, I just haven't had time to post it. It was the end of the nine weeks, and my friends and I goofed off until we got behind, so I had some makeup work to do. This chapter is longer for those of you who thought I should write longer chapters, and honestly it wasn't that hard in BPOV, but I don't think it will be as easy in JPOV. Also, for the person who reviewed me and asked me this, and also for the ones who didn't know; ****BTW**** means ****B****y ****T****he ****W****ay. So please enjoy. Warning: Major Fluff.**

Chapter 7

BPOV

When Jacob told me he had imprinted on me, I really hadn't expected it. I didn't even think it was possible. I mean wasn't imprinting like a love at first sight kind of thing? And that had definitely not been Jake's first sight of me.

Well I guess that explained the feeling I had been having. After I got over the initial shock, and Jake had quit kissing me long enough for me to explain things to him—not that I had been complaining about them—I told Jacob about my plans to tell Charlie. Then I told him about my college classes, and how Edward had arranged them. I expected him to be mad about it like I had been, but he wasn't. Instead he commented on how the 'bloodsucker' had finally seemed to do something right. We told Charlie about us that night who, as expected, was thrilled. He didn't really think Jake was irresponsible—especially when it came to me—just careless at times.

It had been a month since my relationship with Jacob had began, our anniversary. Unfortunately, it was also my birthday. That's right, the birthday I wasn't supposed to have. Oddly enough, I wasn't sad to be having my birthday like I had been last year. Part of the reason I wasn't terrified was because I was with someone who was still alive, who had a beating heart, and although he did not age physically yet, he would have his birthday, he would be nineteen one day. I was still mortally terrified of getting older, since most of the people I hung around didn't; but I counted it more like catching up than growing older. As Jacob had once said, he may be younger than me in actuality, but physically, he was like twenty-five. In fact, several people from college thought he was.

Jacob like do pick me up from school. His classes got out at three fifteen, and mine didn't get out until four, so he would come pick me up in the evenings.

So, for my anniversary slash birthday, Jake wanted to do something extra special. He had made reservations a week in advance to a fancy restaurant in Port Angeles. Normally I would object vehemently to him spending that kind of money on me, but he was just so excited that I gave in, after I explained that it was absolutely the last time it would happen. I had always objected to people spending money on me, but I really didn't think Jacob had the extra money to spend. Since he spent all of his extra time either with me or in the woods, he didn't exactly have a job. He agreed and then in that excited way of his, tried to get me to cheer up as well.

Tonight was definitely an occasion I needed to dress up form and I honestly didn't have a thing to wear. So when Jacob had told me about his plans, and I had begrudgingly agreed, I went to Port Angeles to get a new dress. I didn't need a formal or anything, just maybe a nice cocktail dress. Honestly, I wanted to find something that would leave him breathless. Usually, I wouldn't do something so deliberate like that, but it was our anniversary and he was paying for everything. He might as well get some enjoyment out of it. It was so nice to be imprinted on, I never had to worry about Jacob leaving me. He had already found the one person he was meant to be with.

I had been a little wary about shopping in Port Angeles, because past shopping experiences had told me they didn't have much in the way of inventory. In fact, I had almost decided to go to Olympia, but them I reminded myself of how much I hated shopping in the first place.

I made my way into Port Angeles and went into that same store where I had helped Jessica and Angela find their dresses for a dance that seemed like it had been a million years ago. I hadn't had much luck in that store, so I decided to go a little window shopping.

It was then that I had seen it. A cocktail dress that went just past my knees and had a long slit that went up to my thigh. The dress was a rich shade of red, and it was very low cut with ties that went around and tied behind my neck. It hugged and accentuated my every curve, and it was beautiful. Jacob's jaw would hit the floor.

It had been the most expensive dress I had ever bought, but not the most expensive dress I had ever worn. I thought about the dress I had worn to prom and them about my wedding dress. Both had been a lot more expensive than this dress I am sure.

Jake had arrived at my house a little early. Overly anxious I would say. Charlie had let him in while I hurriedly finished getting ready. I had curled my hair and put on make-up for the occasion. I even bought a pair of low high heels. They were red to match the dress, and tonight was probably the only night I would ever wear them.

I came down the stairs and immediately forgot all about making Jake's jaw drop. He wasn't wearing a tux, but he did have on a jacket with the top two buttons on his shirt opened. He looked extremely good in it, almost as good as Edward did in a tux, and I remembered a conversation we had once had. In the conversation, I had told him that he was 'sort of beautiful'. I was mistaken, he was gorgeous.

When I finally quit looking at him and looked at his expression, I smiled. My evil plan had worked and Jake's eyes were wide and his mouth had opened with a small popping sound. I finished descending the stairs, and Jake—who had finally came around—came and slid his arm around my waist.

"God, Bella, What did you do?" he asked.

"You don't like it?" I asked feigning hurt. I knew he was actually jumping in his skin.

"You look beautiful," he answered.

"Thanks. You know you don't look so bad yourself. You should wear clothes more often." I said that last part in a whisper because Charlie was still standing in the living room. I could tell that Jacob was anxious to start our date, so I told Charlie goodnight and we headed outside.

On the way there, I had to repeatedly remind Jake to keep his eyes on the road, and he told me that I had wanted him to do that; I shouldn't have dressed like I did. After that I quit scolding him, I mean I had basically asked for it. It's not like we would actually wreck anyways. That prospect was almost as funny as a vampire wrecking. The only way we would wreck this car is if he did it on purpose. When I quit scolding him, he started kissing me every few minutes. On the forehead, on the neck, my collarbone. He was thoroughly enjoying himself—and I didn't mind it all that much either.

We got to the restaurant it too short of a time, and went in. We were escorted to our table, and the waiter gave us our menus. I looked at Jacob and he seemed angry, he was trembling slightly. I laid my hand on the side of his face to calm him down—which actually worked. "Jake, honey, what's the matter?"

"I just hate it when people look at you like that." He said.

"Like what Jake?" I asked.

"Like you're something they'd like to take home," he answered, "and I don't even want to know what he was thinking about."

"You know your cute when your jealous," I told him trying to change the subject. He had gotten himself mad again. "And besides, your probably just imagining things. I'm sure he wasn't looking at me like that, he was just being a gracious host." I said trying to appease him. I was blushing profusely by this time. It was nice to have your boyfriend jealous over you, no matter how ridiculous it was. As long as they didn't take it too far. I hoped he didn't or it would make our dinner a sour affair.

"Ok, whatever you say. Besides, if we keep talking about other guys checking you out, it could really turn into a bad evening, and that is the absolute opposite of how I want things to go tonight."

"My thoughts exactly," I said blushing again.

The waiter came and we ordered our food. That was another good thing about dating a werewolf. They actually ate; and quite a lot I may add. I sure didn't have to feel self-conscious about eating in front of him because he ate way more than I could. I don't know how Emily did it.

We ate our food in a comfortable and companionable silence, and I had to admit that even though it was a celebration and I tended to shy away from those at all cost, I was enjoying myself. Jacob had made this a very enjoyable evening.

He pulled me out of my trance by taking my hand in his and kissing my fingertips. How this should probably bring back memories, but it just felt so different that I did not even think about it. "Happy Birthday" he said.

"Happy Anniversary" I said in return.

"Since it is a double celebration for you I couldn't possibly go without getting you a present" he said suddenly excited.

"Aw, Jake, you already spent enough money on me tonight; you don't need to spend anymore." I said suddenly apprehensive. I hated getting gifts. They always entailed people spending money on me.

"I wanted to Bells, so please don't spoil this for me. And besides, I didn't spend a penny."

"Alright, let's just get this over with," I said. What could he have possibly gotten me?

He pulled out a box. It was small and square and I recognized it at once as a ring box. Oh God, he's not going to propose is he? If this was a joke, it was not funny.

He didn't get down on one knee or anything, he just handed it to me. In just the way he handled the small box I was less frightened, and I had the nerve to open the box.

The ring was not what I expected. It was a wooden ring, very finely crafted, with a wolf carved into it. It was made out of the same russet colored wood as my wolf charm. Inscribed into the ring beside the other side of the wolf was the word 'forever' and on the other side of the wolf was the word 'destiny'. It seemed to be a promise ring, and it was clear that he had worked on it a long time.

"Jake, I love it. It must have taken you so long."

"It's a promise ring Bella. Not a promise of marriage or anything since we both know how well your last attempt worked out. But it's a promise that I will never leave you. The 'forever' is for how long I will love you," he went on to explain, "and the 'destiny' is what we are, destined to be together. Everything that's happened to us was supposed to happen, so we would end up here together at this exact moment."

I was on the verge of tears. This was the absolute most thoughtful gift anyone had ever given me. He knew how much it scared me that he might decide to leave me for my own good like Edward had. He knew about the nightmares I still had—sometimes of Edward sometimes of Jacob—about them leaving me all alone because I was just too plain for the likes of mythical creatures. He had given me this gift to prove just how much he knew this. The ring was more than just words, it was tangible evidence that he knew how much these things terrified me and it showed me that he would be there for me forever.

I was so touched by his gift that I couldn't speak. I went around the table to give him a hug and a quick kiss. I should've known that that wouldn't be possible. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, and his other hand he put at the base of my neck as he deepened the kiss. His tongue ran along my bottom lip begging for entrance and I gladly let him in. We had always kissed more than Edward and I had, but this was different. We were both absorbed in this kiss like none other we had ever had. Exploring each other in new ways with each passing second.

Then at the sound of someone clearing their throat, we were pulled out of our embrace. It was the waiter. "Can I get you anything else?" he asked. I noticed this time that he really was only talking to me. Jacob had been right. I was so embarrassed. Jake spoke up from behind me. "The check." He said tersely. Apparently he had noticed the difference in the kiss too and was none too happy about the interruption.

He paid the bill and then we headed out the door—without leaving a tip—to Jacob's Rabbit. He had his arm around my waist again, though not as intimate, more protective. I tried to lighten the mood by commenting on how one of us was going to have to get a new car if we were going to make it a habit of going to fancy restaurants. This seemed to do the trick because he lightened up considerably on the trip back home. We talked some on the ride home, but mostly I just admired my ring, which miraculously fit my slender finger perfectly. It was exquisite in the light of the full moon as it played off of the intricate details of the tiny wolf in a pattern that make it seem almost lifelike.

We made it to my house in too short of time. It was time for the night to end. All of the lights were off so that meant that Charlie was asleep. It was late. Jake walked me up to my door. "Thank you for the ring Jake. It's the best present you could've given me. I can't imagine how much thought you must've put into it."

"Your welcome. I know how much you like homemade gifts." He answered.

I leaned in to give him a kiss goodnight, and just like earlier the kiss deepened immediately. And also like the last time his tongue ran along my lip begging for entrance. And again like last time I immediately let him in. The difference between the kiss at the restaurant and this kiss was that there was no one there to clear their throat, and so the kiss kept deepening. Jacob ran his hand down my back and on down to my thigh. He grabbed it and pulled it up to rest on his waist. Then I put my other leg up there as well.

There was no one to stop us here. Charlie was asleep, and with Jake's gracefulness we could make it up to my room without him ever hearing us come in. Jacob opened the door and carried me in without breaking the kiss. We went through the entry and was passing the kitchen still in our embrace when the lights came on and…

"Surprise."

**A/N: Oooh cliffhanger. Sorry but I had to have one somewhere, and besides I couldn't find a place to end it. Other than the cliffhanger, how did you like it? Like I said, it's a lot longer and there was some major, major fluff in this chapter. Review and tell me who you think the 'surprise' is. I really, really need reviews. Please. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any part of it

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any part of it. To admit that I did would be against the law, so as much as I want to admit that it's true, I can't. Sorry

**--**

**A/N: I am so, so sorry for not updating sooner. :(**

Chapter 8

JPOV

A surprise party. Can you believe it? We were interrupted in the best moment ever by a surprise party? Bella didn't even like parties, especially surprise ones. What was Charlie thinking letting Renée throw her a surprise party? And Renée lived with her daughter for all this time and she didn't know that Bella didn't like parties? Come on.

On top of that, we were both mortally embarrassed. I had never met Bella's mom or stepfather before, ant this was quite a first impression. The firs time they seen me was with their daughter wrapped around my waist in a full blown make-out session. And like they say, first impressions are lasting impressions. I wondered what Renée thought of her daughters freakishly large, shaggy haired, hormone crazed—or so it looked at the time—boyfriend then. Her mom knew about us, but I don't think she ever expected that. Charlie didn't even act like his usually cheery self when he seen me, but I suppose that could have had something to do with me trying to take away his daughter's innocence. So, needless to say, that scene sort of dampened the party mood.

And to top it all off; the pack was here. The whole pack was standing cramped in Bella's kitchen—along with Emily and Kim, of course—just waiting to let me have it, and I knew they would the first chance they got. This was a disaster.

I looked over at Bella—after I had abruptly put her down, if I hadn't had such good reflexes I probably would have dropped her—and the red on her face was so noticeable that she had to turn her head. What had been an extraordinary evening had ended on a very sour note.

We had never come so close again, and it had been almost two months now.

I was going to Bella's today, and since Charlie had to go into work today I thought that maybe we would try. Not that I would ask her or anything, I just figured hat one thing would lead to another and…well you know.

I got to Bella's house and knocked on the door. She must have been waiting for me because the door came open immediately. I smiled and leaned in for a kiss. But instead of the kiss I expected, I got a kiss on the cheek instead. Then she grabbed my arm and whirled me around back outside of the house and to her truck. We got into the truck and it started with a loud, but not unusual, familiar roar. And then we were off. To where I did not know, because she had yet to say a single word to me.

Mow werewolves are fast, really fast, but even a werewolf couldn't recover that quickly. I had hoped we would have a very nice day in her house, or out by the cliffs if none of the pack was there, but it didn't look like I was going to get my wish, and I still had no idea where we were even going.

"Bells, where are we going?"

"To the airport," she answered excitedly.

I immediately thought that her mother must be coming back, and to be honest I hadn't really gotten over her first visit. I mean who could get over a thing like that? Her and her party ruined the best night of my life. I had often since then wondered if that night had beaten any of the leach's top ten nights. It probably did since neither one of us had been obeying any boundaries that night. I probably wouldn't even think about it, but that particular remark he had made that morning had pissed me off like no other he had ever make and it was shortly after that that I learned about their engagement. That admonition had hurt me like nothing else ever had and he did it in that manner very purposefully. Oh yeah, if I ever seen him again—which I hoped I didn't—then I was definitely reminding him of that night which I had kept very vivid in my mind in case such an instance ever came up. Of course, this also meant that the pack got to see—and feel—that night often as well, which usually got me laughed at—because they were at the party—or in Leah's case, a very stern threat that she would kill me if she had a single dream about making out with Bella that night.

"Why are we going to the airport?" I asked.

"To pick up Angela!" she said in her full excitement now. I remembered Angela as Bella's best human friend. She was probably the only one of the people from her class who she still talked to except maybe Newton who had decided to go to the Community College too, but I really didn't count him because Bella had told me that he seemed to be a little afraid of her larger than life boyfriend—who was still in high school—who came to pick her up all of the time. And besides, Bella was more polite to him than friends with him. But Angela was a real friend, and I recalled Bella telling me that she and her steady boyfriend—of almost three years—had moved to Seattle to go to college.

"Why is Angela coming and why isn't her family picking her up?" I asked remembering that Angela had quite a large family. I had never officially met Angela, although she had been both at the graduation and at the party afterwards, but I couldn't remember having seen her there. There had been some serious business going on that night. The night the werewolves had agreed to become allies with the vampires, something that had never before been heard of.

"Because she's not coming to visit her family, she's coming to visit me. She's coming for Thanksgiving dinner. The one I so stupidly got myself into. With ten werewolves there and Charlie's appetite, I don't know how I'll ever be able to get enough food. Which reminds me, I really need to go to the grocery store."

"I still don't know why you said you would cook the whole thing by yourself. You know any of the other girls would be glad to help," I told her, "except maybe Claire, not that she wouldn't want to help, I just don't know how much help she would be." I said chuckling thinking about little Claire running around trying to help Bella with the feast.

"I'm doing it," she replied, "mostly because Emily seems to cook for you constantly and I thought she could use a break. But I'm also doing it because I always seem to feel just so inadequate around all of you're your all so wonderful, and I don't know what I could've ever done to deserve to be with you, for you to even give me a chance. I thought that doing this would make me feel a little more important, even if it is for just one meal."

This made me reach over and take her face in my hands for a kiss—even though she was driving. Did she not know how special she was? How much she meant to me? To all of us? I don't know what any of us would do if she wasn't in our lives. If anything ever happened to her, I'd probably have to find a way to kill myself. Maybe I could get into a fight with a vampire.

Too soon she broke our kiss. "You don't need to do anything to prove that you belong. You belong almost as much as we actual werewolves do, and you've been through a hell of a lot more than any of us. What could possible have mad you feel like you had to prove yourself to me? Don't you know I love you no matter what? You wouldn't have to have ever lifted a finger and you would still belong. Now," I said changing the subject, "how do you propose you can pull this off all by yourself?" I hardly ever got like this, but seriously after all that she had been through, how could she possibly feel inadequate? Of course, this was exactly like Bella, she always thought so little of herself. Like she was just a boring mortal that wasn't worthy of our time. I'd like to blame the bloodsuckers for making her that way, but I knew that was just Bella, and not ever persuasion from her beloved mind reader could make her feel anything less than inadequate. She kept saying that if she kept hanging out with us she was going to develop a complex. I was starting to believe her. Hanging out with mythical creatures 24/7 couldn't have good long-lasting effects on a person, but I was way too selfish to keep her away.

"Oh God Jake, what have I gotten myself into? How am I ever going to be able to cook for ten people who can down 28 hotdogs, three really big bags of chips, and a 2-liter bottle of Coke apiece? Not to mention a father with a pretty big appetite himself, and four other regular people…"

"I don't know, but you're gonna have to figure something out 'cause I sure as hell can't cook. I don't even know where you're gonna have room to serve us all and your inviting more people. Just promise me you won't invite that vile Mike Newton." I told her. I couldn't stand the guy ever since that first bonfire, which was actually the first time I ever met the guy. "Hey Bella," I said thinking of something, "Why don't you have a potluck," I asked "that way everybody will have to bring something and you won't have as much to cook."

"I can't do that. You know Emily would just end up doing most of the cooking, and I will not let her take that load. She is getting the day off." She said decidedly.

"Well that's the only way I see you'll be able to do it."

"I don't know, maybe Angel knows what I could do. Of course, you guys could go an a diet." She said poking me playfully in the stomach. The she pulled her finger back suddenly; I guess she hurt herself a little.

"Well, we kind of have to eat like that or we'd never be able to keep up these muscles." I told her while playfully flexing my muscles.

We drove a little ways in a comfortable silence, and then she announced; "We're here!" I laughed. I hadn't seen her this excited in a long time. Since before _he_ left—though I hated to admit it.

We pulled into the big parking lot of the airport and found a good place to park. Then she pulled me out of the truck and nearly ran—well Bella's clumsy run—to the terminal where Angela was supposed to be.

We waited about five minutes until Bella spotted her. "Ang!" she called.

"Bella!" someone—I assumed Angela—replied. A tall girl, almost six feet, came and enveloped Bella in a bone-crushing hug—even for me. She had obviously missed Bella a lot. I couldn't blame her, I couldn't imagine going that long without Bella, even though I had before, but that was before I had imprinted on her. Since then we were completely inseparable.

Angela finally broke the hug, and they walked off together back towards her truck, leaving me to get her bags. Not like I didn't expect that was how it would be. In fact, I wouldn't have it any other way. I was, after all, the inhumanly strong one, and besides, they had some catching up to do.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

The next day, Bella and Angela went grocery shopping. They wouldn't tell me what it was exactly, but they said that they had devised a plan for cooking the big feast in two days, without having anyone else involved but themselves. When she told me I wanted to tell her that it was impossible, to just forget it, but when I saw the excitement on their faces form whatever they had planned on doing I couldn't say a word. I guess I would just have to wait and be surprised.

I called Bella later to see if they had make it home, and to see about coming over, but Charlie told me that Bella and Angela had went to Angela's house to visit her family. So, guess she didn't come just for Bella's cooking after all. I really hoped Bella had a good time while Angela was her. She didn't walk to non-mythical people who didn't know about the mythical world enough. She needed some normal human interaction.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Thanksgiving came before I knew it, and I hadn't seen Bella since we picked up Angela. I had talked to her, but when I asked her about coming over, she had said she was busy. It had been three days, I was anxious for this dinner.

The pack was all going to meet up at Sam and Emily's house before running over to Bella's We would have to take a couple of vehicles with us to keep Charlie from asking questions, and also because the girls didn't want to be carried while they were in their nice clothes. So I, being one of the only ones to have a car, volunteered to drive the girls, and Embry would also be driving in his newly acquired car.

Emily, Kim, Embry, and I made it there right after the rest of the pack did—because running was faster than driving—and we walked around back where the dinner was going to be served—that was the only place that was big enough for all of us—and I had to do a double take. There was a really long table in her back yard, with loads of food on it, and name cards telling us where to sit on top of maroon and white plates that sat upon the crisp white tablecloth.

I found my mane card and took my seat. I looked around me at the other name cards to see who would be sitting around me. Bella was seated across form me, and on either side of me were Quil and Embry. Bella had set Charlie across from Quil—Claire had her own family dinner to attend—and she had set Angela beside her and across from Embry. Seth and Leah were seated across from each other beside Angela and Embry. Thoughtfully, Bella had sat Kim and Jared, and Emily and Sam on the other side of Charlie and Quil—so as to avoid the awkward accusing stares form Leah that she was always directing at Sam—and the rest of the pack was just scattered around the rest of the table.

I looked around for the hostesses but couldn't see them anywhere. I decided that they were probably getting the last of the dishes, so I went inside to see it they needed any help. They said they didn't—except for me to tell the others to find their name cards and have a seat—so I went back outside and did what I was told.

Bella and Angela made their way out back a few minutes later carrying what looked like homemade pies. Everything looked delicious, and I couldn't wait to start eating.

Miraculously, it looked like there was going to be plenty; there would probably even be leftovers. They sat down, and Bella asked us to carve the turkeys. There were five of them; so Charlie, Sam, Seth, Embry, and I each got one to carve. Then Angela told us that in her family, on Thanksgiving, they would go around the table and say one thing they were thankful for before they started their meal. Bella said that it was a great idea and asked Sam to begin. "Well, I obviously, am grateful for Emily."

It was Emily's turn next, "I'm thankful for Sam." She said motioning for the next person to continue. It continued like this with similar responses and answers and like "food" and "friends". Charlie said "Bella" and Quil said "friends" since he didn't really want to dove into the whole Claire thing, and then it was my turn and I , of course, said "Bella."

Then it was Bella's turn and she blushed and said "Jake." Angela was next, and like Quil, she said "friends."

Embry's turn was next, but he didn't say anything at first, so I nudged him in the side with my elbow. He snapped out of it, and a breath whooshed out that he had apparently been holding and he said "Angela" but then he caught himself and said "and Bella for making the great meal." He hadn't caught himself fast enough though because every werewolf at the table turned to look at him. We knew what had happened. Embry had imprinted…on Angela.

**A/N: Again I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but a Junior's life is very busy. We had our big fund raiser, and then we had Prom. By the way, it was the best one our school had put on in years. Usually everybody leaves after like 45 minutes or so, but everybody stayed 'til like 10:30 or 11:00 it was awesome!! Also, I haven't updated because I was writing a new story and I wanted to post the link for it in this chapter. It is a spin off of this chapter about Angela and Embry's relationship, and the struggles within it. So, if it seems like this chapter was pointless, it was actually very important for my other story. The story is called **_**Giving Up On Being Normal**_** and I would love it if you would read it. Thanx a bunch. **

**Summary of **_**Giving Up On Being Normal**_**: Embry has imprinted on Angela, and Ben is out of the picture, or so we think. Can she really let go of a three year flame? R&R to find out.**

**Link:****/s/4273989/1/GivinguponBeingNormal**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters associated with Twilight.

Chapter 9

BPOV

I was walking down the beach, heading toward Jacob when I tripped. Over what? Who knows? Probably a grain of sand. Curse my own two feet.

Anyways, Jacob had called me earlier that morning, and he asked me to come and meet him at the beach. I agreed to go readily enough, but I was a little suspicious. He had sounded really angry over the phone. I wondered what had happened, but when I asked him what was wrong, he wouldn't tell me. He just told me he would tell me later at the beach. So, I put on my coat, hopped in my truck, and set off toward the LaPush beach—our beach.

So, that is what I was doing here now, approaching Jacob, who was sitting on our driftwood bench—the one we went to when we first met—until now that is. Now he had got up and turned around to make sure I was okay. After a quick look-over, assuring him that I was indeed alright, he started to laugh. If I didn't know—and love—him, I probably would have gotten angry. But this was Jacob, and if he hadn't laughed, I would have been worried. Now if it had been Edward, I thought, I would have probably gotten angry. He hardly ever laughed at me when I fell—sometimes, but hardly ever—now Emmett, Emmett was a different story. Emmett would have laughed his head off, and then made some demeaning remark about my clumsy human tendencies. But that's why I had loved him I guess.

Obviously, whatever was bothering Jacob didn't affect him that bad if he was laughing at me. After a second of him standing there laughing though, he finally sauntered over to give me a hand up.

"Good morning," he said with a smirk.

"Morning," I replied with what I am sure was nothing but chagrin written on my face.

"You alright?" he asked even though he knew I was.

"Yes. Thanks." Now we were walking back toward our driftwood bench. He had put his arm around my waist and we were walking comfortably when I felt Jacob stiffen just slightly. In fact, if I hadn't known him for as long as I had I wouldn't have noticed it. As it were, I did notice and I knew him well enough to know that his stiffening meant he was thinking about whatever it was he had been thinking about when he had called me this morning.

When we got to the bench, I had decided that I was just going to ask him about it instead of waiting for him to bring it up, "Jake, why did you want me to meet you here?"

"Do I have to have a reason?" he asked tightly.

"No. You don't have to, but I know that you do."

He sighed. "Your right. I do." He said straightening up to look at me. "Last night Seth, Colin, and Brady were out doing a regular patrol when they came across a scent."

I felt my breath catch in my throat. I knew what kind of scent this was without asking. It had been too long since she had heard of vampires. The only vampires lately were the ones in my head. Of course, someone like me was bound to run into them again. I didn't have enough luck to stay away from them. The only way this could possibly turn out good was if perhaps it was one of the Cullens. "Did you know the scent?" I asked him hopefully.

His head dropped a little bit and he answered "No, it wasn't any of them. We didn't know the scent."

"Just one scent?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He answered simply.

"So…do you think this has anything to do with me?" I asked him. _Of course it has something to do with me_, I thought, _it always has something to do with me._

"We didn't find anything to make us think it had anything to do with you, but knowing you we wanted to be sure."

"So I guess this means you didn't catch up to him." I said with a shiver.

"No, we didn't. By the time Seth, Colin, and Brady got all of us together we couldn't catch up to him. It was almost as if he disappeared. We followed him into the woods and couldn't pick up his scent again."

"Well, maybe he was just passing through." I said hopefully. The Cullens had told me that sometimes there were vampires that just passed through. Of course, the last few vampires that were just "passing through" ended up trying to kill me. No, no reason for me to worry.

"Yeah, maybe." He said uncertainly. "But, Bells, you should've seen this guy. You know how fast we are, and none of us could even get close. He was just gone. This guy has a gift, a good one." He said. He sounded really frustrated, but I couldn't exactly blame him, nobody had ever gotten away from him before. "There's another thing Bells," he said.

"What is it?" I asked him, my voice catching in my throat.

"This guy, we're not exactly sure," he said slipping into the pack plural "but we think that he knows about the Treaty."

As far as I knew, the Cullens were pretty much the only ones that knew about the Treaty. Was there a new Cullen in the family? Did Edward find somebody else? Wait, no, Jake said the vampire was a male, didn't he? Well, he kept referring to him as 'this guy' and 'he' and 'him', but he never came right out and said it was male. "Why do you think that, Jake?" I asked. I didn't want to ask the other questions I had in my mind.

"Well, because, he never got on LaPush territory. He went all around it and in Forks, pretty much all the places we patrol except in the actual LaPush area." He answered. He looked to be in deep contemplation.

"Jake, are you sure this vampire is a male vampire? I mean did you actually see him?" I asked. Maybe he had moved on I thought. That thought hurt. Way more than I cared to admit.

"No, we didn't ever see him. I told you we never actually caught up to him. We kind of just assumed it was a guy, but I guess it could've been female. Why Bella, do you know something?" he asked taking my hand in his protectively.

"No, not really, but I think I may have an idea." I said biting back tears.

Jacob could obviously see that I was pretty upset about it. "Bella, honey, what do you think it is?" he asked me.

"Jake, the Cullens are the only vampires that know about the Treaty aren't they?" I asked him.

"Yeah, they're the only ones that are supposed to. Why?" he asked, still not catching on to what I was so obviously thinking.

"Well, the Cullens would never tell anybody about it, unless…" I trailed off. I couldn't quite get the words out.

"Unless what Bella?" Jacob asked putting his arm around me and pulling me closer to him.

I took a deep, jagged breath. "Unless, they were a part of the Cullen family." I finished.

"What? Why would there be another Cullen?" he asked, truly bewildered.

"Well, the only way I can think of for that to happen is if….if Edward…if Edward" this was so hard to say. Take a deep breath, "If Edward found somebody else." I finally got out. I was seriously on the verge of a breakdown.

"Oh." Jacob said simply. Then he let go of me and got up. He started pacing the beach.

After a few minutes of him pacing I got up and went to him. I hoped he wasn't mad. He didn't really look mad, just like he was thinking about it. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, putting my arms around him and rubbing soothing circles on his back in case he was mad.

"Nothing. It's just that I can't believe it." He said.

"Can't believe what?"

"I can't believe that he would ever find anybody else. I mean, the best I can figure out, vampires were only supposed to have one perfect mate too. According to him, you were his. Somehow I don't see him just picking up another vampire and making her a part of the family within three months. It's just not him."

This actually made her feel a little better, but there was still the fact that there was absolutely no other explanation. "Can you think of anything else?" I asked.

He thought about it for awhile. "No. I can't."

"So the question is why would she, and not the others, come here?" I asked a little confused.

"I don't know, maybe she was checking up on an old girlfriend for Edward. She was in Forks, quite a bit." He said, "Besides, we know all of the others' scents, if Edward wanted to check up on you it makes sense that he would send her. This way we wouldn't know who it was."

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why would Edward's old girl, come check up on his old girl?"

"I don't know, but the real question is why would he risk it?"

This confused me, "Why would he risk what?" I asked.

"Why would he risk sending a bloodsucking girlfriend out to check up on the girl that stole his heart so completely? Even worse that it was a human girl. I need to go tell Sam about our idea."

"Alright," I told him. "I'll wait." As soon as he left I started hyperventilating. It was really tough thinking about the love of your life with another girl, doing things that you never could do with him.

When we told Sam and the others about what we thought the vampire had been there about, it seemed to make them a lot more at ease. Well, it may have made them at ease, but it didn't make me.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

For the next three nights I dreamed. Actually it was a nightmare. Why did the first dream I had about Edward in two months have to be a nightmare?

_It started out whit Edward seemingly walking toward me with that gorgeous grin on his face. Then suddenly, he changes directions and walks towards a beautiful girl with red eyes. She was obviously a vampire. Edward and the beautiful vampire start kissing and touching and when he turns back to look at me, he also has red eyes. So, I am horrified and I go up to him, "Edward, what happened to you?" I ask him._

"_I met someone else." He says simply, as if it is the most natural thing in the world._

"_What has she done to you?" I ask him._

"_She is good for me Bella, she makes me forget about us." He says motioning between me and him. Then he steps away form her and steps closer to me, "She could never make me forget this thought" he says picking my wrist up and sniffing it, "It's a good thing I'm not holding back anymore." He says as he starts to take his fires taste of my flowing blood._

This is always the point where I wake up, in a cold sweat, and every time, its like I can feel the place where he bit me—and the fiery pain that comes with it.

The worst part was that I couldn't tell anybody about it. That was always the worst part. Nobody knew what it was like to be in love with a vampire, to miss that vampire so much sometimes that you didn't know if you could wake up the next morning. They say that it was better to have loved and lost, but they obviously hadn't ever been in love with somebody that was so inhumanly incredible that nothing could ever compare. The writer of that saying was obviously crazy out of their minds.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

On the fourth night, my dream changed. But it was still just as equally horrifying.

_It starts out the same as always. Edward walking towards me with that breathtaking grin on his face. Then, my beautiful Adonis changes directions towards his new girl. And, like always, they start making out and touching like we never did—never could._

_This time though, when he turns, he still has his beautiful liquid topaz eyes. As I am filled with relied, someone or something comes up behind me and grabs me. Edward's eyes fill with horror and rage. "Bella! Leave her alone!" he shouts._

"_Relax," I hear a velvety voice say, "I just want her to have to watch her new love die." He whirls me around and the scene playing before my eyes is horrific._

_There is a battle going on. Vampires—none that I know—against werewolves, and the werewolves were on the losing side. Then, to my extreme horror, I see Jacob—in human form—taken down and defeated. He is dying. I think I am dying too._

This is the moment I wake up screaming. Tears are streaming down my face.

Was the other vampire really another Cullen? Or was it something greater meant to cause a lot of harm. Somehow, I wasn't comforted by either possibility.

**A/N: I actually got this chapter finished a lot sooner than I did the last one. I am so glad. This is finally a chapter that doesn't seem like a filler. It's actually going somewhere. Who do you think the visitor was? Review please. **

**Love you my readers. **


End file.
